Olvidarte
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: Bill también lo había engañado, pero no era lo mismo, él creía que no era lo mismo. No era igual porque no había sentido nada, había sido solo sexo y no amor. Sin embargo, era lo mismo. /TWC/ Tokio Hotel


**- Olvidarte **

**-x-**

**.**

Sintió el estomago oprimírsele en su interior. Retocaba inquieto su maquillaje, pasando la sombra negra una y otra vez. Tom no dijo nada al ver que Bill dejaba a un lado el estuche de sombras y apenas reparaba en él

— Voy a salir con Andreas…- tomó su bolso y se colocó los lentes de sol.

— Entonces… ¿nos vemos en la noche?-su voz caló dentro de su conciencia, pero no era el momento de darle importancia.

— Claro…

_**Que haces que me quemas**_

Entró con sigilo al lugar citado La puerta citaba "483".

¿No era irónica la vida?

Se cuestionaba internamente, ¿lo haría o no lo haría? Su mente le gritaba "hazlo, hazlo" y su corazón solo negaba en silencio. Tocó la puerta con cierta resistencia a hacerlo, una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo.

El plomo de la puerta giró no dándole tiempo de echarse para atrás. No supo lo que dibujo su rostro al ver a su amigo rubio, pero este le recibía con una cálida sonrisa.

— Adelante…

_**Cuando miran tus ojos**_

Apenas entró Andreas lo atrapó en sus brazos y le susurró palabras suaves.

Sus dedos se deslizaban por su cuerpo, inquietos y sumisos. Los suspiros salieron de su boca, no eran jadeos, eran solo suspiros que enmudecían lo que quería gritar su corazón.

Y en momento pensó en Tom, quien era todo para él…y aún así, eran las manos de Andreas las que se resbalaban entre sus piernas. Pero sí lo estaba haciendo era por su culpa, por él lo estaba haciendo, por más nadie más que para él.

El rubio era inquieto, arrebatado, pero ante todo era un caballero y más si trataba con él. Pero toda esa amabilidad en la cama jamás había sido el fetiche favorito de Bill.

Tom en cambio era un amante en toda la extensión de la palabra, sabía qué hacer, que tocar, que remover en él para hacerlo gritar extasiado, para hacerlo sentir más que mariposas en su estomago.

Nadie había obligado a Tom a hacerle infiel, como nadie había obligado a Bill hacerse de la vista gorda y fingir que nada pasaba.

Se estaban haciendo daño, tanto daño y lo sabía.

_**¿Qué haces que aceleras mi respiración?**_

Andreas lo besó unas cuantas beses más para seguir despacio el camino de su cuello al vientre. Los dedos se sentían apenas ásperos, eran largos y amables. Eran maravillosos, sabían, tenían conocimiento

No era el placer de la venganza en esos brazos ajenos, no era por el simple hecho de hacerle la misma mala pasada, no era un motivo cualquiera.

Lo hacía sólo para volver a encontrar su vanidad perdida, su orgullo roto. Para poder sentirse deseado por alguien más, para que él viera que si él quería podía largarse y encontrar a alguien que si lo valorara, que lo amara, que no solamente en sus brazos podía dormir, que no sólo por él podía gritar loco de pasión.

¿Qué más valía encontrar solución a esa causa perdida?, Tom no iba a cambiar y él no lo iba a obligar a serlo. No era porque no lo amara, porque estaba seguro que lo amaba y con toda su alma, pero no se entregaba a la relación. No al menos como Bill lo hacía.

Y era triste cuando volteaba para atrás y toparse con su pasado. Un pasado feliz, triste, amargo, de experiencias, de amor…de sobretodo amor.

_**¿Qué haces tú por mí?**_

Bill pensaba que a veces no basta con solo decir lo siento. Y esperaba constantemente que Tom hiciera algo más, algo que justificara los porque y los cómo, pero no. Y lo más triste era que Bill no sabia perdonar, el más bien fingía que nada había pasado, que no habían sido las manos de su hermano acariciando otro cuerpo ni eran sus labios los que arrancaban suspiros de otras bocas.

Fingir esta bien, por unas cantas horas, incluso unos días. Pero no se puede fingir para siempre, no se puede pretender que no se vivió si aun hay lágrimas derramándose.

_**Qué haces con mi cuerpo…**_

El cuerpo se sentía frío, lejano, ausente. Cómo si el estar ahí fuera una broma de su mente y que en realidad todavía estaba en la cama en donde todas las mañanas despertaba, ya hasta sentía las manos de su amor moverle y susurrarle "buenos días"

Abandonó pronto esa idea al choque de una lengua encontra de su cuello, la cual recorría con parsimonia la nívea piel, besándola, aprisionando su carne, degustándola. La sensación la concia, sabía lo que era sentir el recorrer de unas manos por su cuerpo, paseándose por lugares íntimos, pero no era lo mismo.

Su amante era cuidadoso, podía sentir su amor en cada poro de su piel, como se procuraba que cada espacio se sintiera amado. Era un amor casi infantil, de niños.

Deseaba tanto disfrutar las caricias cálidas, blandas, pero estaba tan acostumbrado caricias arrebatas, salvajes, con ternura sí, pero no tan llenas de suaves encantos.

Los besos sabían traición, nada más que a eso. Andreas parecía gozar, disfrutar de ese momento de torrente pasión. El amaba a Bill, el disfrutaba a Bill porque lo amaba y sentía placer al estar en su cuerpo.

_**Qué extraña tus caricias**_

Si Bill lo eligió a él dentro de muchas personas fue más que nada por ese amor unilateral que sentía su rubio amigo, era una forma perversa de buscarse amor, egoísta más bien ¿Pero Andreas era feliz, no? De alguna manera le estaba apagando el favor ahora mismo por que por primera vez su sueño, su frustrante fantasía de tenerlo a su merced se estaba cumpliendo

Andreas no sabía la verdadera razón de Bill. No sabía él porque había decidió jugar a los amantes que alquilaban la habitación de cualquier hotel para pasar un rato agradable.

Bill, no le quiso decir la verdad, se creía poca cosa al recordar que su Tom lo había engañado y con una mujer.

Era mejor así, a veces los silencios se entienden mejor que las palabras.

De nada sirve olvidar o perdonar, su corazón tenía tanta memoria

_**¿Qué haces que hipnotizas mi forma de amar?**_

No podía sencillamente olvidar, romper con algo que tanto trabajo les costó realizar, eran lágrimas, dolor, esfuerzo. Pero Tom parecía no tener memoria. ¿Qué no recordaba el dolor de su madre al enterarse de su relación? ¡Cuánto sufrió la pobre mujer! ¿Y las veces que juraron proteger su amor de cualquiera, porque era lo más sagrado, lo más real?

No solo eran momentos de su vida, eran cicatrices que se quedaron grabadas en su piel y que nada podía borrar. Eran sentimientos puros, reacios a querer desaparecer, a olvidarse con el tiempo.

Un infidelidad no solo era acostarse con alguien más y ya, no solo eran los besos y las palabras románticas que se pudieron intercambiar. Una infidelidad es lo que le hizo Tom a Bill y lo que justamente Bill le hacía ahora, decirle a su corazón que no pasaba nada y en ese nada pasaba todo.

_**¿Qué haces tú por mí?**_

Andreas llegó a la cúspide de del clímax y su deseo se vio consumado. Es de sobra decir que un vacío se instaló en su pecho y que el calor no llegó a él al verse arropado por los brazos de su amigo, que cubrirá su papel de amante en esos momentos.

Dio una última mirada. Sus parpados cerrados, su respiración acompasada, una paz y una tranquilidad tan lejanas a él que le hizo sentirse enfermo.

Había engañado a tres personas ese día; a Tom, a Andreas y a sí mismo y la sensación de vació ahí estaba calándole el pecho, no dejándolo respirar a gusto, como la conciencia amargada que siempre se estaba quejando.

Oprimió las ganas inmensas de soltarse a llorar cual niño, dejó una nota sobre el buró al lado de la cama y cerró despacio la puerta. No dijo adiós, lamentablemente después se verían.

El camino a casa no era lejos, para su desgracia solo bastaba unos cuantos kilómetros y ya estaba en la puerta de entrada. Sólo unos cuantos minutos y estaría otra vez con Tom.

_**Maldita traición**_

Entró a su bendito hogar, aunque no quería. Pero si había tenido el valor de acostarse con otro, no iba a perder ese valor para no entrar a su hogar.

Temió lo que pudiera encontrar ahí dentro, no quería ver el rostro de Tom, no quería sentirlo, no quería llorarle en ese momento, porque tenía la ligera sensación de que cuanto lo viera se iba a romper y confesaría la bajeza de sus acciones nocturnas.

Y esos eran parte de sus temores, ¿y si a Tom no le importaba?, ¿si le diera lo mismo? Si le digiera "ahora tengo la confianza de engañarte tantas veces más". No esperaba que se sintiera celos, quería al menos que sintiera algo, que sintiera el miedo a perderlo y si fuera posible que sintiera la mínima parte del dolor que sentía cada vez que él le jugaba de la misma manera.

— Así que, ya volviste…

Ahí, sentado en su sillón favorito estaba Tom. Con la mirada empañada reteniendo las lágrimas, con sombras de cansancio y con semblante de miseria como pocas veces se vio. Y las lágrimas se escaparon, Bill lloró lo que Tom se empeñaba en ocultar, y sintió su dolor, sus celos, su frustración.

_**Me matas corazón**_

_**y juegas a perder**_

Su corazón latió tan pausado que no creyó poder caminar hasta su lado, pero lo hizo. Con falsa confianza sonrió y sus dedos se buscaron temiendo tocarse.

— Te amo, pero necesitaba desahogarme…quitarme el dolor de tus engaños- una lágrima se resbaló y Bill se sintió tan poca cosa viendo a su hermano tratar de ocultar su llanto, tratando de ocultar…como siempre.

— Y no lograste nada, no es así…— bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. El resentimiento en su voz era tan visible que lastimaba sus oídos, no quiso escuchar, no quiso de verdad.

— No Tom, me siento como una mierda, a pesar de que no me debiera de importar…- el rostro de su hermano parecía haberse aliviado sólo un poco y aún así no dijo nada más.

_**Me matas y me obligas a caer a tus pies**_

No hubo palabras hirientes, ni reclamos ni gritos exaltados. No hubo nada de lo cual luego podrían arrepentirse, pero las ganas no faltaban. En vez de eso Bill fue guiado a la recamara principal. La mano de Tom se aferraba a su brazo como temiendo que se fuera perder, a pesar de que ese camino estaba enterrado al fondo de su memoria.

Al entrar el maquillaje ya se había arruinado y su corazón se volvió a descocer. La cama de siempre, en donde las pasiones los habían cobijado por años se le hizo demasiado grande, o tal vez era que ella se sentía demasiado pequeña.

Se acostó al lado de Tom, y lo sintió como si fuera la primera vez, como si hubiesen pasado años sin tocarse, hasta los brazos que rodeaban a su cintura se sentían nuevos.

_**Me matas corazón**_

— Si quieres irte, si quieres volver con él…yo no te voy a detener- el agarré se aflojó sin embargo Bill no se movió.

— El hecho de que yo tal vez no quiera quedarme, no quiere decir que no deseé que me lo pidas…- el corazón dolía mucho, calaba tenerlo dentro de su pecho y más a cada latido por ese hombre que le hacía tanto daño, pero que lo amaba a pesar de todo.

— ¿De qué serviría rogarte ahora?, ¿Cómo me podrás perdonar algo que ni yo mismo me perdono?-cuestionó sin aparentes fuerzas para seguir luchando, sin fuerza alguna, sin esperanza.

— El amor pretende sacrificios ¿sabes?, quizás el mío sea perdonarte…y el tuyo buscarte ese perdón….

_**Que haces que me entregas**_

_**La llave de tus sueños**_

Era como un nuevo comienzo a la malgastada hoja de sus vidas, esta vez se decidirán a hacer trazos completos y no garabatos a medias.

Tal vez Tom sólo lo había engañado una vez, pero nada quitaba el dolor de haber presenciado esa traición. Pero cómo la primera la lágrima suele ser la que duele más, al igual su primer engaño dolió más.

¿Quién le aseguraba que esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía?, ¿Cómo confiaba en sus palabras si nunca se había molestado en decirle la verdad? El sólo suponía, se imaginaba cosas que tal vez no eran ciertas.

¿Y si no podía perdonar? ¿Y si no podía arrancar de su corazón la traición...?

Bill también lo había engañado, pero no era lo mismo, él creía que no era lo mismo. No era igual porque no había sentido nada, había sido solo sexo y no amor

_Sin embargo, era lo mismo._

_**Que haces que me enferma volverte a besar**_

— ¿Es un adiós?...- Acarició su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, las lágrimas seguían deslizándose, el dolor parecía enjuagarse con cada una de ellas.

—No puede haber un adiós si mi corazón no quiere dejarte ir...

Bill pudo haber dicho adiós en ese momento, irse por la puerta y no mirar atrás. Pudo pero no lo hizo

¿Cómo hacerlo si la razón de su vida, si el motivo por el cual su mundo giraba estaba ahí llorando a su lado? , Tom se había equivocado, cometió demasiados errores, pero él estaba tratando de enmendar su falta y Bill tuvo que darle valor a eso, porque el también lo había hecho, porque además ahora estaban iguales. Como se suponía que lo eran.

Te amo…- dijo despacio muy cerca de los labios de Tom.

Amar es nunca tener que pedir perdón. Es levantarse después de haberse caído tantas veces, es volar con un ala rota y curar las heridas con tantito dolor. Amar es después de todo…

—Yo más…

_Volver a creer_.

_**Siempre en silencio**_

_**Me matas corazón**_

**-x-**

—

**Posiblemente parezca aburrido, un tanto cliché y quizás mal hecho. No está revisado pero me dieron ganas de subirlo para ver si había algún interesado en leer. Nada original pero sí un comienzo para este año**

**Gracias por leer. Próximamente mis historias volverán a surgir… tanta holgazanería hace daño xD…**

**F. Endeyng ;D**


End file.
